vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chronos (Tales of Xillia)
Summary Chronos is a character appearing in Tales of Xillia 2. He is the Great Spirit of Time and one of the Three Primordial Spirits along with Maxwell and Origin. At some point prior to the story of Xillia, Chronos granted the Kresnik clan the power of the Chromatus as a test to see if humans could control its overwhelming power. Over time, as more fractured dimensions were created and Origin was forced to purify more souls, Chronos' hatred of humans grew, he sealed Milla, the new Maxwell, in the abyss between dimensions and waited for humans to fail Origin's Trial so that the world could be consumed by miasma and spirits could live free of humans. He is defeated by the combined efforts of Ludger Kresnik and Bisley Bakur in Canaan and, after witnessing Ludger's resolve, decides to aid Origin in the soul purification process. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Chronos Origin: Tales of Xillia 2 Gender: Male Age: At least 2000, likely existed before time Classification: Primordial Spirit, Great Spirit of Time Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Immortality (Type 1), Minor Acausality (Type 1, can remember the events that occur in the time he rewinds), Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can stop, slow down and rewind time), Creation, BFR (Can send others to the void between dimensions), Sealing (Sealed Milla in the void between dimensions, said to be capable of sealing away the miasma), Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel (Can freely travel between the human and spirit realms), Healing, Life Manipulation, Flight, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, Summoning (Can summon disk shaped machines to fight alongside him), Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification, Petrification, Regeneration (Low-Godly, the true forms of the spirits exist in the Spirit Realm, they are capable of creating or recreating their physical bodies at will), Non-Corporeal, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Soul Manipulation (Capable of purifying souls), Power Bestowal, Resistance Negation, Resistance to Void Manipulation (Survived being attacked with Origin's power of the Void) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Even Stage 1 Chromatus users are capable of destroying fractured dimensions, which are described as timelines and are capable of creating them, Chronos is the origin of the Chromatus and far superior to most users, even Bisley Bakur, the most powerful Chromatus user at the time, was forced to resort to using Origin's power to fight him) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (Comparable to Jude and Milla, who scale to this) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ Stamina: Likely Infinite Range: Universal+ Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very High (As one of the Primordial Spirits, Chronos predates all other life in existence, he possesses vast knowledge regarding the nature of the world and the cycle of reincarnation) Weaknesses: Somewhat arrogant Notable Attacks/Techniques: Martial Artes: *Chronos Collider *Tetra Assault *Trinity Bit *Cage of Torment Arcane Artes: *Chronos Beam *Chronos Laser *Time Compression Spirit Artes: *Haste *Tetra Spell *Witchcraft *Gravity Meteor Mystic Artes: *Bit Force *Chrono Erosion Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tales Series Category:Male Characters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Time Users Category:Element Users Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Healers Category:Life Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Space Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Characters Category:Tales of Xillia